


Alex

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: A love poem from Mulder.





	Alex

**Title:** Alex  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Mulder/Krycek implied  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** None  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** A love poem from Mulder. 

**Disclaimer:** This poem is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This poem is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this poem to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this poem. 

* * *

**K** iss me; let me get lost in the heat and the taste that is you.  
**R** un your hands over my skin; ignite the fire that only you can extinguish.  
**Y** earning uncontrolled, I find fulfillment in your arms.  
**C** aress me tenderly; forgive the sins I have committed against you.  
**E** merald eyes, burn into my soul.  
**K** eeper of my heart, my love--I am bound to you for eternity. 

The end. 


End file.
